


the best team

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [5]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, falliam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Liam and Fallon try to have time for them between work and babies. Things do not go as planned





	1. Nanny is sought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lisette), [FallonsRidey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonsRidey/gifts).



> this basically emerged as a kind of sequel to "Unexpected News" and to Fallon and Liam are established parents. and they are trying to get quality time for the other and take care of the babies at the same time.

When Liam entered what was supposed to be his office, his mother was already at his desk, he was carrying Izzy in the baby carrier.

Liam's mother jumped, ran around the table, and extended her arms to catch her granddaughter without even looking her son in the face.

"Mom," Liam hissed rolling his eyes, laughing as he grabbed her shoulders so she would not crush the baby. "She is asleep. Calm down, woman. You can take it in a while when you have the meeting with the editor. "

His mother looked at him and replaced his frown with a sweet smile. "Good morning love".

"Mom," Liam began as she came around her desk again to take a seat. "I was thinking about going out with Fallon next Friday. Would you mind taking care of Izzy and Tomy?"

His face fell. "Liam, you've forgotten."

Liam growled. Shit. It was the second time that a woman told him that in less than twenty-four hours. "Forget that?".

"Tomorrow I'm going to Leeds, darling." She put a hand on her hips and scowled when she noticed that someone was missing "And where is Tomy?"

"Aw, shit." Liam wanted to spend time alone with Fallon. "Tomy is with Fal."

"Can I take care of them tonight? Please ...?"

Liam leaned on the desk with a sour face. "I have a feeling that we both need this to be a military operation."

His mother made a gesture with her hand, as if she were playing down that.

"You are insane. I've been telling you for weeks: just take your wife to dinner, for God's sake. By the time you and your sister had arrived, your father and I would have let the dog take care of them to have a night out. "

Smiling, Liam said, "I do not doubt it."

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Liam looked at Izzy who was still sleeping in the baby carrier and he answered his mother, who kept looking at Liam with a grimace of terror and disgust

Liam sighed "His name is Ergo".

His mother ignored him trying to get the baby, Liam gave him a couple of swipes and she sat in the armchair of the office. The chair of him and Fallon ...

Liam had to blink to focus on the present.

"You look like you've done tandem skydiving and you forgot to disengage."

San entered behind him. "You look like a kangaroo."

"It's called baby carriers, idiots." Liam laughed, and then whispered to the baby, "Is not that right? Are you my little joey? ", Liam looked at his mother who was anxious to hold her baby, he frowned and only then did the mental calculation. "San, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Kirby, I have a meeting with the image editors at eight. Have you forgotten?"

"Fuck, could you give me a break! I have not slept in four damn months! " Liam complained, running a hand through his hair, ruffling it.

They both stared at him with wide eyes for several seconds.  
"Do you have irritated nipples?" San asked.

Liam shook his head, laughing. "Cocoon".

Liam unzipped the baby carrier from his neck as carefully as he could and dropped it so he could place Izzy on the couch next to Laura. The baby was surprised, both arms and both legs shook in a spasm-but she went back to sleep immediately. There was a collective sigh of relief in the office.

For her part, Laura looked as if her son had just put a giant egg shell next to her. She had her hands clasped in her lap and her eyes were fixed on the baby as if she were suddenly going to roll and explode.

Liam remembered that his mother had been around the babies almost every weekend since they were born and was still looking at her as if breathing too hard near her was going to break ... unlike Thomas ... Or Tomy, the which undoubtedly was his favorite. It seemed that the grandmother could not keep her hands away from him.

Even he and Fallon had argued about that. He warned that his mother and Fallon would fight over the baby's love, which undoubtedly, like Liam, turned out to be a baby from Mom. for Laura's misfortune.

 

"Look," Liam said, sitting in a chair next to his desk. "I need to ask you a favor. I want to take Fallon to dinner this Friday. "

San interrupted him: "Are you going to finally let someone take care of the babies?"

Frowning, Liam explained, "It's much easier to say than to do, right? Anyway, mom is going to Leeds tomorrow, so she can not take care of her this weekend. Could you ... dress her up, Sam? "

They both looked at him terrified.

Liam sighed rolling his eyes "Aw come on, it's not that hard. We'll only go out for a couple of hours. You and your better half give her a couple of bottles, change a couple of diapers, they sleep, we get home ... "

"This weekend?" Sam asked, nodding several times as if convincing himself. "I could do it".

"Great," he said. "Thanks friend".

"I've never changed a diaper. Or fed a baby. "Sam shrugged with a half pout and added," But I'm sure it's pure instinct, right? " He punctuated the rules with his fingers: "Do not immerse Izzy in the bathtub, do not leave the milk in the microwave for too long ... Do not interrupt Tomy's sleep". He paused and seemed to be going over a mental list. "Oh, and do not let them fall"

Liam imagined leaving the office just now and leaving Izzy in Sam's hands for at least a minute; His stomach turned and he wanted to vomit. "Can not you bring Stevens?"

"He has a dinner with the ... I do not know what, this weekend."

Rubbing his hand over my chin, Liam said, "You know ... maybe you could have dinner with us tonight to watch and learn."

Sam nodded and swallowed thickly. To be fair, Liam knew he was asking too much. It was one thing to hang out with them and with the twins, and it was another thing to be alone with the little ones.

"Can not you just take them to the restaurant with you?" Laura asked.

"That would ruin the purpose of our plan. Besides, do not talk about children as if they were a "thing". "

"I did not talk about them as if they were" things "" Laura complained with a touch of drama

Sam and Liam responded in unison, "Yes, you did."

Scrubbing his face tiredly, Liam said, "What the fuck. Just come to dinner and we will have some wines "

They would solve it somehow. They had to do it.


	2. women's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon and the girls have an intimate chat

  

    
    
    Fallon's phone vibrated in the front pocket of his coat. I did not need to look to know that it was Kirby sending him the third message in the last hour
    
    **_//Where are you? Do not you dare leave us Fallon! //_**
    
    
    Maybe she missed several lunches with the girls since the birth of the children, it was not easy to leave the house with a couple of newborns who were permanently attached to her.
    
    He ignored the phone, his head still thinking about his morning with the babies and Liam.
    
    
    But, of course, only two steps later, Fallon clung to the fear that maybe the message had not been Kirby's. Maybe it was Liam saying Izzy was sick or hurt or ...
    
    Fallon blinked when Tomy released a cheerful gorgon. Fallon frowned, his concern did not leave, he moved to the side of the corridor, and pulled out his phone.
    
    
    **_// Can Sam come to dinner with us? //_** Liam had written.
    
    
    Fallon sighed in relief, answered that it seemed right and put the phone back in her pocket. He leaned toward the baby and combed his hair to the side.
    
    "Well, sexy man, welcome to your first day of work ..."
    
    
    Fallon straightened his jacket and secured the grip on the bag that cohecito, after to return to accommodate the bplso that Liam had bought for his last birthday. A Burberry handbag, not a diaper bag.
    
    Fallon had not been out of the house without diapers, baby bottles, wipes and a couple of change of clothes since the babies were born, and the soft leather felt too light on his hand.
    
    Only a few hours away from her, Fallon reminded herself. Just to see how it goes ...
    
    Fallon rolled his eyes when his secretary gasped at the fact that she was carrying the baby with her. before he could reach his precious baby with his offensive hands Fallon eluded her, entering the room. the woman remained with her mouth open, for the hundredth time since she worked for Fallon ...

* * *
    
    
      
    
    
    "The woman is not happy unless she is giving orders" Monica replied with a hand on her chin
    
    
    "Hell, yes," said Fallon, rolling his eyes as he smiled wickedly.
    
    
    "How is the princess?" Monica said, blowing on her mug. "Where is the princess?"
    
    
    "Perfect. Today he is with his daddy. " smile Fallon proud
    
    
    "Are you sure it was not because Liam saw you in that outfit and put on a little toe?" Kirby asked next to Monica.
     
      
    Fallon just smiled at sacaroneria. "…perhaps"
    
      
    "I'll order the crunchy waffle with berries and Devonshire cream," Monica told the waiter who approached them, Fallon caught her gaze
    
    "I will ask the same thing!"  
    
    
    Papadearpn girls, looking at each other to then see her again. Fallon shrugged hmbros "It's not easy to be me ... you know?"
    
    
    "I have no idea how you look like that," Kirby said, pointing to his body, "eating that way. Do not run with Liam, and I know I have not seen you in the
    office gym in months "
     
    "One of the joys of breastfeeding," Fallon said snorting "I have to eat more calories to keep my milk"
    
    
    Monica grimaced. "How did Liam convince you to breastfeed the babies?"
    
    
    "It was not for him ... It turns out that he analyzes some risk statistics in children who do not receive breastfeeding from the mother and only bottles and arrives at the unequivocal conclusion that the best was ..."
    
    "Submit to torture?" espeto Monica with a raised eyebrow
    
    Fallon glared at her "My babies are worth it ..."
    
    
    "Anyway ..." Monica patted her hair with a sophisticated gesture
    
    
    "Are you coming from the office?" Kirby asked while he was debating an aperitibo
    
    
    Asentio Fallon, while taking a sip of his coffee. "I do not officially return until next week, but I thought it could be easier if I was putting a little a day "
    
      
    "Will you really go to your office today and sit behind your desk?" Kirby asked, mortified.
    
    
     "Do you think it's going to be weird when you come back?" Monica interjected.
    
    "I do not think so. I mean, I want to go back to work, "said Fallon, hammering his fork into his breakfast, the girls looking at her warily, Fallon realized this and tried to reassure them" I need it. It's part of who I am and I need that part of my life. "
    
    "Clear...."
    
    "This is the part where a BUT usually comes," Monica pointed out.  
    
    
    "But there's Izzy and Tommy ... the idea of leaving them for eight hours a day continues to provoke this despicable sense of guilt, as if I were abandoning them or as if I was going to lose some vital muscle of a mother that I did not even think I could develop. .., makes me want to stay at home. Also, I want to have more children in some
    moment and how will we make all that work? Is it fair that I want more children when I'm pretty sure I'll always need that part of me too? "
      
    
    "Nonsense," Monica said with a hand gesture "Do you think men ever have this
    conversation with themselves? Of course not. You have killed yourself to get where you are. Fallon, if you can have both, have both. "
    
    "You may have to make some adjustments, but who cares, you'll solve it on the march?" Kirby encouraged her, then tilted his head and added, "You do not see Liam wanting to stay at home or if"
    
    "Actually," Fallon said, and this was enough to get the attention of Monica and Kirby  
    
    
    Monica lowered her cup and leaned back in her chair, waiting. Fallon sighed with drama
    
    "I do not know very well what is happening with him right now. I know he wants me the same way he did before the twins, but I think for him, the idea of me being a wife and mother has been a bigger change than he thought it would be. He is so careful, as if he was not sure how to treat me. "
    
    "Can you blame the man?" Kirby said, and everyone looked at her. "Have you seen what the birth of a baby does to a vagina?" Shuddered the body
    whole.
      
    
    "Kirby!" Monica said, shaking her head.  
    
    
    "What!" He shouted
      
      
    "Shut up! "She shouted in response.  
    
    
    "As frightening as that may have sounded," said Fallon, "Kirby has a point. I think Liam is worried that I can do something to hurt myself, and I'm not sure
    of how to show her that I'm still the same Sara as before. I want the same things as before "  
    
    
    Monica shrugged and picked up her coffee. "I do not know, Fallon. He went from having you all to him, to watching you while you learn to be a mom. I'm not surprised that his brain is having to rewrite that code. "
    
    
    "Big changes, friend, you have to let it process it ..."
    
    
    "When was the last time you left alone?" Kirby asked suddenly
    
    Fallon looked at her as if she had two heads. "Since you were born babies? We have not made it"
    
    
    Now it was Kirby's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Well, that's part of the problem, sweetness"
    
    
    "Are we just talking about wild sex?" Monica asked. "Because I'm sure the babies do not have any idea what's going on."
    
    "True," Kirby said, "but it's probably much harder to fuck like wild animals with a baby sleeping in the next room. They need
    a little space "
    
    
    _she had a point_
    
     Fallon pouted "I love my babies more than anything in the world, but I want hours and hours. I want to fuck my husband until he can not even remember his
    first name"
    
    Silence surrounded the table for a few seconds  
    
    
    "Too much sincerity?" Fallon asked, laughing slightly blushing.
    
    "Never," Kirby said quickly. "I think we were just working on the mental image"
    
    
    "God, I'm desperate," Fallon complained, resting his chin on his fist. "Maybe we should just start with a dinner out. I think Liam is going to ask him
    to her mother if she can take care of babies this weekend "
    
    
    "Uff ... Speaking of humbilical cord"
    
    
    "I still do not sport it, okay, it's still detestable and tries to leave me badly standing in front of Liam" Fallon snorted
    
    
    "Not to mention the fact that she seems to be crazy about babies ..."
    
    
    "Do not remind me ..." Fallon raised his fork "If something happens to my babies I will kill that old Harpia once and for all and send his remains on a ship to Australia!" then I strike the table with his free hand. Kirby and Monica widened their eyes, then nodded.
    
    
    "You have to go shopping ..." suggested one of them


End file.
